tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yori
Background Yori has lived in Mushroom Village all his life and has a daughter, Pipi. He runs the general store in the village central and enjoys fishing in his free time. Yori knew Tsuki's grandfather well and is good friends with Frank and Pakku. During the Lunar New Year, Yori gives Tsuki a red envelope with 50 carrots. Appearance Yori is a fox with reddish-brown fur. He also has a cream-colored belly, muzzle, tail-tip, and eyebrows. The inside of his ears are also cream-colored. He can be found outside his shop during the day start from 8 am and inside his shop at night. Occasionally, he can be found at the Mermaid Coast, sitting at the pier fishing. Quotes Mushroom Village Tutorial * day time ... Tsuki? Wow it's really you! Come in! * night time ... Tsuki? Wow it's really you! Usually I'm not open this late but please come in! ** Take a look. See anything you like? I recommend buying the Ocean Hunter, fishing rod! You can catch all kinds of fish with it! Any items you buy will be placed in your backpack. Each item is unique! I hope you'll come back and buy another one from me soon! Village Square dialogues *Hey! You are Tsuki right! You look a lot like your grandpa... I have heard a lot about you. Hope to see you around! *How's your day, Tsuki? Your grandpa used to love fishing by the Mermaid Coast just east of the Village. You should head there sometime, the scenery there is amazing. *We are open! Feel free to come in. *Grrr... I am reading my newspaper. Shoo~ *How you doing, Tsuki? Have you gotten used to the life in Mushroom Village? **(It's pretty peaceful here.) Yeah, it's very peaceful here. You should head up the mountain to visit Rondo's Kyudo. It's only open in the morning though. **(It's sooo different from city life.) Take your time, you will eventually get used to it. *Come in and have a look! Maybe you will end up finding something you like. **(Alright I shall have a look!) Come in! Come in! **(Maybe next time.) Alright... *Hey Tsuki, did you read the news today? There's a fire in the forest near the Village!! Hope it doesn't spread all the way here. If it gets any closer we might lose our homes... *Hey Tsuki! Have you been to the Tranquil Garden yet? It’s the perfect place to have a picnic. Maybe one day you could bring my daughter, Pipi, for a walk. *Hey Tsuki! Have you been to the Great City? I heard it’s like heaven there! There are super high buildings stretching into the sky! Super fast transport! As fast as lightning! *Hey Tsuki! How's the Farm? **(Good harvest all year around~) Then you can afford to buy more things from my shop! Haha! **(I keep forgetting to harvest my carrots...) You'll get used to the farm life soon... *Hey Tsuki! Are you free later? How does fishing with an old fox sound? **(I could join you for a while.) Hope you won’t get too bored. **(Maybe next time...) Sigh... this generation... **(I could join you for a while.) Hey, you can't go fishing without a fishing rod. You should grab one from my General Store. Not free of charge of course... *Hey Tsuki. Have you tried swimming to the island east of the Village? You know, when I was younger, your grandpa and I used to race each other to the island! I won every single time. HAHAHA! *Hey Tsuki, come come, I've got a story to tell you. Do you have time to hear an old man's story? **(I always have time for one of your stories!) I still remember, when I was about 12 years old, my dad bought me a fishing rod for my birthday. From then on, I started fishing every day, your grandpa started fishing together with me after a while and we became fishing buddies. We would meet up and fish at least thrice a week. I still remember those days... **(Eh... maybe another time.) Hmmph... *When I was young, I used to be a painter! But then, I got old, and my eyesight isn't what it used to be... So I gave my paintbrush to a close friend of mine. I wonder how he is doing nowadays... Mermaid Coast dialogues *Now’s waiting time. *It’s about time a fish got hooked. *Depending on what bait you use, it will affect what type of fish you catch. *Let me give you some tips on fishing. Once the bait is on the hook, cast the line into the water immediately. No time to waste. *Nothing can compare to fishing with such good weather. *Do you know about laws of attraction? If you think that you are going to catch a big fish, a big fish is more likely to be caught by you. *Quiet! You are going to scare away the fish. *The trick to catching fish is to stay calm and be like the water, my friend~ *Hey! You are Tsuki right! You look a lot like your grandpa. I have heard a lot about you. Hope to see you around! *What are you doing by the Coast? Did you come here to fish as well? Is your hobby fishing too? *Did you know your grandpa used to come here to fish? *Hey Tsuki! Want to come fishing with me? **(Sure why not!) Have a seat. **(Not today.) Alright. Join me anytime when you are free. **(Sure why not!) You don’t have a fishing rod? You should get one from the General Store. *Did you know that fishing is not just a test of patience? It’s also a test of skills, whether you or the fish will win the battle in the end. *Sometimes life’s not just about earning carrots. It’s about being happy. Sometimes less is more. *Did you know that different weather conditions will attract different types of fish. Upon reaching Red Heart *Tsuki! Come come come. I have something to tell you. This legendary Star Shooter is something you can’t find in Mushroom Village. I asked Frank to secretly import it from the Great City. I’m going to give it to you. **(Thank you sooo much!) Faster! Hide it away! Don’t let anyone know that I gave it to you. **(I can’t have it. It looks expensive.) Really? You don’t want it? I will keep it then. Returning after a long period of inactivity *Tsuki? Been a month since I've seen you. Next time tell me if you're gonna disappear for so long! I was worried! In Cemetery during Halloween event * I have to make sure I sweep thoroughly. Miyabi would have wanted it that way. * Despite the solemn atmosphere, it sure is peaceful around here. * Maybe it was not such a great idea to plant such a huge tree here. There are leaves everywhere. * I try to keep my wife's grave as neat and tidy as possible. She used to be the one doing all the cleaning up for me, now it's my turn to do it for her. If Miyabi could see me now, she'd probably tell me to sweep more haha! Special Events Chinese New Year: Fireworks * I should get some fireworks for the store! Maybe from the city or something. * The fireworks look amazing! Here's to a new year! * Wish Atsuki was here to see this. Chinese New Year: Red Packet * Happy Lunar New Year Tsuki! Come, I have something for you! This is a tradition from the neighboring village! This is a red packet! Old married folks give them to young people during this time of the year. ** (Thank you Yori!) Maybe next time, you will be the one giving out red packets! HAHAHA! Halloween: Tsuki in Mummy Costume * Ah Halloween.. It really brings back some childhood memories of mine. Seeing you and my daughter in costume makes me realise how old I am haha! Birthday: Village Central * Hmm? Tsuki, you're still here? Don't you know what day it is? Come with me, I have a surprise for you. ** (Oh, okay!) Come come, let's go. Everyone is waiting. ** (Uhh not now.) What!? Okay. Hurry up and finish what you need to do then. Birthday: Surprise party * Happy Birthday Tsuki~ With age comes wisdom and you have grown so much that I don't * think I can call you young'un anymore haha! * Hmm I think Momo will be here soon.. * Tsuki, even though you're a year older now, you're still young~ Don't forget to treasure these moments of your youth. * When I was your age, I didn't have big parties like these. I'm glad I got to be part of yours though.